


Horrificator Kiss

by CelticWolf55



Series: Adrinette Drabbles [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette kiss, Episode: s01 Horrificator, F/M, Kissing, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWolf55/pseuds/CelticWolf55
Summary: Losley based around a comic I saw ages ago around the same plot point.But... Escalated.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Horrificator Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Losley based around a comic I saw ages ago around the same plot point.  
> But... Escalated.

“I’m not afraid of that monster, Officer Jones.” Marinette stuttered out nervously before Adrien slowly pulled her closer and she lent in with him.

Adrien’s lips brushed against Marinette’s ever so slightly before Chloe burst in to stop them from getting any closer, making the two of them pull back.

Marinette was still in Adrien’s arms, blushing heavily that she had actually felt his lips touch hers and wasn’t dream, acutely aware of the fact he is still holding onto her, while he seemed completely oblivious.

Both their hearts are pounding from the brief brush of their lips, both secretly eager for more.

“Max. Kim. Can you please escort Chloe outside so we can re-shoot the scene?” Adrien asked politely, to which Chloe scoffed at.

“Adrikins, you can’t be serious! You want to kiss her? Again!” Chloe cried as Kim easily lifted her and carried her out of the classroom.

“Unhand me you ruffian.” She yelled as she belted her fists on his back.

“Ooh, that tickles.” Kim chuckled.

Meanwhile, Marinette stood frozen in his arms, beet red with embarrassment, still in a state of shock that Adrien wanted to kiss her again.

Had he felt the sparks too?

“Ready, Nino?” Adrien asked, everyone else still in a state of shock at what just happened.

But Alya just smirked and winked at Marinette, who shifted nervously in his arms.

“It’s okay, Marinette. You’ll do fine.” He told her softly.

“You need to let her go to re-shoot the scene, Agreste.” Alya said around a laugh.

Adrien immediately dropped his arms and blushed faintly.

Everyone else seemed to snap out of it at that and Nino called for action again.

Marinette got light-headed from her nerves, but steeled herself and said her lines with more conviction and confidence than the previous take.

“I’m not afraid of that monster, Officer Jones.” She said, face flushed and her heart pounding a mile a minute.

Adrien pulled her in again and Marinette lent in more easily and soon their lips were pressed together and she was so nervous, till she felt him lean into the kiss more and she smiled in relief.

Their lips brushed and glided against each other tentatively at first before the kiss exploded like wildfire, both of them gripping each other tightly, neither wanting the kiss to end.

He cupped her cheek and she moaned softly, her fingers threading into his hair, pulling him in closer against her while his hands migrated to her hips.

Alya, Nino and the rest of the class stand there in complete and utter shock at their friends in front of them sharing one of the most passionate kisses they had ever seen, seemingly forgetting where they were entirely.

Clearing his throat, Nino brought their attention back and they fell back to reality with a thud, jumping apart, both blushing furiously and unable to meet the other’s eyes.

“S-something like that, Nino?” Adrien asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, stepping in front of their view so he could lace his fingers with Marinette’s behind his back, squeezing it gently.

Later in the day, Adrien and Marinette were sent to the supply cupboard to retrieve (you guessed it) supplies.

But once they were inside, the deadbolt door, which could only be unlocked from the outside, closed on them, locking them inside.

Adrien, who has claustrophobia, promptly starts freaking out and hyperventilating.

But then he remembered how calm and good he felt when he kissed Marinette.

“Don’t worry, Adrien. I can get us out of h....”

But her words were cut off when he grabbed her face and brought his mouth down onto hers before she could finish her sentence.

He kissed her needily, with a sense of urgency, but still with enough presence of mind to make sure he was gentle.

Marinette melted almost instantly from her rigid posture under his touch, kissing him back tenderly, Adrien smiling softly against her mouth, humming in content.

After having been gone for close to forty five minutes, Alya and Nino started to get worried.

So, being the good friends they are, went off in search for their friends, only to find them wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing reverently, clothes askew, hair mused and Marinette sitting over a decidedly large bulge in Adrien’s jeans, rolling her hips against his.

Alya and Nino shared a glance before they silently shut the door, making sure to leave it unlocked, before they returned to class, claiming to have not been able to find their friends, but reassuring the teacher that they would probably turn up soon, probably having gotten lost or something.

Adrien and Marinette returned well after the bell rang.

His belt was uneven and hastily done up.

Marinette’s fly was down, and her pant legs were at uneven lengths.

Not to mention they were covered in hickies.

The dazed looks on their faces said it all.

“Really?” Alya chided. “At school? Reeeeal classy.” She rolled her eyes.


End file.
